Breaking the Sound Barrier
by SkyeDunhart
Summary: First Naruto Story! When a sound ninja opts to turn against his own clan, how will they respond? And how does Naruto fit into this? Warning: OOCness and Original Characters! KinxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! This is my first Naruto Fanfiction and because it contains some things not in the anime or manga, I may as well introduce them now!

Matt- No one wants to know! This story is going to stink anyway!

Why you little! I write a story with you in it and this is how you repay me!

Matt- Whatever. You don't own me.

Actually, I do! But, here are the explanations-

Hidden Village of the Eternal Flames- A village in the Land of Fire, situated near to the Hidden Village of the Leaf. This village is located deep inside a forest and the inhabitants allow no one outside of the clan inside...One of the most powerful jutsus is contained on a sacred scroll, the "Eternal Flame," which was recently ripped up into many tiny pieces.

Matt Darthart- He used to be a member of the Darthart family of the Village of Eternal Flames. When Orochimaru came, seeking the sacred scroll, he destroyed it and joined the Sound Ninja ranks to save the village. He is a decent user of Ninjutsu and taijutsu and, like his brothers and parents, he wields the Bloodline skill, Serpent Sight, which allows him to dispel any "Cloning" jutsu.

Manarak Darthart- Matt's older brother. He hates all other ninja clans, especially the Sound Ninjas. This causes friction between him and Matt, especially because Manarak considers him a traitor. He uses only Taijutsu, of which he is very good with. And of course, he has the Serpent Sight.

Ilika- A secretive woman who serves Orochimaru. She is a master of medecinal ninjutsu, able to recover minor breaks and sprains with almost no effort.

Matt- There. You done yet?

Yeah. Why?

Matt- They want to hear the story, not this "explanation!"

Fine, fine. Here we go!


	2. Forest Fight and Bad Breaks

Here's the first chapter! Matt, will you do the disclaimer?

Matt- Fine, you-

On second though, I'd better do it...

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. If I did...I'd be rich!  
Warning- Some characters might be OOC, sorry about that! Also, there are some original characters...so...tread carefully...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Matt sat in a tree, watching the open space below him. "Something on your mind?" He jumped as he spun with a shuriken ready. "Whoa, calm down. I'm not going to attack." Matt lowered the weapon and shook his head. "Kin…stop scaring me like that." He muttered as he leaned back and resumed looking. Below them, Dosu and Zaku leaned against the trunk. "Well? You never answered my question." Matt shook his head and resumed looking.

Suddenly, he noticed five shadows approaching below. "Here they come!" he hissed as he crouched down. Kin crouched behind him and the others hid behind trees. "So, we're supposed to take him out?" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke walked into the opening below. Matt scanned the trees and noticed his brother, Manarak, hiding behind a tree. "Just in case…" Dosu signaled to Kin and the others; they nodded and Matt quickly dashed from branch to branch.

Kin then nodded at the others and flung herself at Naruto, who dodged. Zaku dashed out and rushed at Sasuke. With a small groan, Sasuke leapt back and flung a shuriken, which Zaku spun around. Dosu released a really powerful blast of sound, nailing Sakura who sank to her knees, looking nauseous. As the trios engaged each other, Matt dashed from treetop to treetop until he was right above his brother.

Manarak looked up and then quickly rushed the tree. Without saying a word, he rushed the tree and slammed into it. Matt hopped off and landed behind his brother. "Well. If it isn't the sound ninja." Manarak grunted as Matt stared at him. "What's new, brother?" he asked. "Not much. We all miss you." Matt laughed and Manarak's eyes started to glow red. Matt's eyes glowed as well and the two leapt to opposite ends of the opening. "Pleasentries over. Time to fight…now!"

Manarak rushed Matt and swung at him. Matt spun around the blow and spun behind him. As Manarak leapt back to avoid what he thought was going to be a blow, Matt quickly signed with his hands and then leapt back as a ball of fire appeared. Flinging it at Manarak, he jumped into the air as Manarak dodged the flaming explosion. Manarak quickly recovered and leapt after Matt.

Matt came to a stop and turned just to see his brother come after him. He grabbed Matt and spun quickly. He then flung Matt towards the ground. Before Matt could recover, Manarak slammed him with his elbow and sent him into the ground. As the dust settled, Matt hopped out of the crater, holding his arm. "_Damn_." He watched as Manarak landed with a smirk on his face.

"Looks like little bro' needs some help." He laughed as Matt gritted his teeth and started signing with his hand again. "Well, we'll see who needs the help in a minute!" he yelled as he pointed both hands at his brother. Instantly, a red dragon made of fire fles and grabbed Manarak in its mouth. Matt directed it so it sent the foe right into a rock. Manarak picked himself up and rushed Matt, who spun away.

They fought for a minute, trading blows, until Manarak got lucky and landed a fierce uppercut that sent Matt into the air. Matt recovered and focused his chakra. Flipping, he dived downwards and slammed Manarak into the ground. Before Manarak could move, a huge tower of flames rose up and engulfed both warriors. As it faded, Matt got up from where his brother lay unconscious.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he quickly checked himself out. Aside from a possibly sprained arm, bruises and some burns, he was in okay shape. He turned and snuck back to where the trios were fighting each other. Noticing the fight still going on, he turned and checked Manarak for anything useful. Finding part of a scroll, he pocketed it and returned to the fighting field. To his horror, all three of his teammates were down and out; Naruto and Sakura were down as well and Sasuke was badly hurt.

He knew he couldn't defeat Sasuke, no matter how badly he was hurt. He watched as Sasuke quickly picked up his teammates and dashed off. Matt sighed and walked over to his teammates. He laid them against the trees, bandaging them as best as he could (which wasn't a very good job). He tried to read the broken piece of the scroll, but because of the way it was torn, it was useless.

Kin woke up first. Shaking her head, she got up and limped over to Matt. "Ugh…what hit me?" she asked. "Just a trio of ninjas." Matt snorted and quickly gripped his arm. "Something wrong?" she asked. "…just my arm, probably a minor sprain." The duo struggled to pick up their teammates, but stopped when Orochimaru walked over. "So? How'd it go?" he asked.

Matt tossed him the piece of the scroll and he pocketed it. "Anything else?" he asked. Shaking his head, Matt watched as Kin shook hers as well. "Very good." Orochimaru laughed and walked away. Sighing, Matt and Kin half-carried, half-dragged their unconscious teammates out of the forest. They found themselves outside the Hidden Village of Sound. By this time, Zaku and Dozu were awake again and they were standing, looking uncomfortable.

"So, how'd we do?" Dozu asked. "…" No one answered. Silently, the quartet entered the village and split up. Dosu and Zaku headed off to get some food. Matt, nursing his arm, started off to find a place to rest and try to recover. Kin poked him on the shoulder and then collapsed to one knee. "You okay?" Matt watched as she struggled to get up. "I'm…I'm okay…Just my leg…" Matt shook his head and hid a smile. "C'mon. I know a place where someone can help us."

The duo limped through the village until they reached a small hospital. There, they limped in. Everyone in there scattered and the duo winced; everyone knew they worked for Orochimaru. Soon, they were being examined by some practicioners of the medical ninjutsu in different rooms. In Matt's room, he was lying on a table. Sighing, he watched as the doctor played with his arm. "Hmph. Seems like it's broken…we'll need to keep you here a while." Matt groaned.

In another room, Kin was sitting with her back against a wall and her arms crossed. "Come on, I can't examine you if you're down there." The doctor grunted as Kin shook her head. "C'mon. It's not that bad." Sighing, Kin climbed onto the table and the doctor examined her. "Hm…looks like you have a broken leg." Kin sighed and looked around. "Can't you just heal it?" she asked. "It's going to need some time to heal." Kin started banging her head on the wall in frustration.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, Sasuke had carried the others back to Leaf Village. Kakashi was sitting in a tree, reading Make-Out Paradise. He looked up and immediately hopped down. "Came across them again?" he asked. "Shut. It." Sasuke took that exact moment to collapse. "Psh." Kakashi shook his head. At that moment, Maito Gai (a.k.a. Might Guy) walked over, followed by his team: Rock Lee, Neji and TenTen.

"Hello there. Kakashi! Wait…what happened to them?" He pointed to the unconscious trio. "Nooo! Sakura!" Rock Lee broke down, crying. "Uh…" TenTen and Neji stepped back. Out of nowhere, an arm grabbed Gai's shoulder and he jumped. "Hyah!...Oops." He blushed as his kick connected with Manarak's jaw. "Ack!" Manarak yelled as he flew into a tree and was knocked unconscious. "My bad…" Gai smiled nervously as Neji started dragging Manarak after the rapidly departing Kakashi. "Hey! Wait up!" The others chased after them.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And here we have it! The first chapter is done!

Matt- I look pathetic.

Manarak- Me too.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura- What about us!

Umm...sorry? Anyway, Please read and review. Flame if you wish, but be aware that it won't bother me that much.

Return to Top


	3. Recovery and Angry Flames

Well, here we go again! Chapter 2 is up!

Matt- Not this again! And why is my arm broken?

Uh...

Matt- Get back here!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. Otherwise, Orochimaru would be dead for killing Zaku and Kin  
Warning- Possible OOCness and three OCs  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Come on…how long again?" Matt felt like punching anyone near to him. "Well…it'll take two weeks, with the jutsu I used, to fully heal but we can let you out in a few days." Matt groaned as the doctor rambled on about payment plans and other things of seemingly little importance. "_Orochimaru isn't going to like this..." _he thought. "Come on, let's get you to you to your room." The doctor took the annoyed patient's arm and dragged him out of the room. Matt grunted as his sling nearly tore off on the door handle.

As he was being dragged, the door of the nearby room opened and the doctor dragged Kin, who was looking sullen and annoyed with her cast, out. "…Five weeks?" Matt asked and Kin responded by sighing. _"Now that things are bad, could they get any worse?"_ he thought. The doctors dragged the two patients to a rather-sparse room. All that sat inside were two beds, two desks with chairs and a single floor lamp. "Here you go. You two will stay here foe a few days, then you can sign to leave." The doctors left, hoping for a stiff drink.

"Wait! Oh, forget it." Matt turned and sat at one of the desks. "So, what do we do now?" he asked. Kin, who was silently sitting on one of the beds, was playing with her crutches. "I don't know, except that we should be out training." Suddenly, the intercom in the ceiling rang out and they stared at it. "Will the occupants of Room 40 please come to the front lobby? You have some visitors." Matt walked over and helped Kin get up. Smiling a little, the duo left the room and made their way to the front lobby.

When they got down there, they found Orochimaru standing there. Standing with him were Dosu and Zaku, both of whom looked annoyed. "So, what'd they do to you?" Dosu asked. "…" Matt and Kin looked at each other. "So, your arm's broken…" Dosu looked at Matt. "…and your leg's broken, hm? We'll make them pay." Dosu and Zaku walked off. Orochimaru smirked, than nodded at his warriors.

"In the meantime, I need to speak to Matt." Kin sighed and limped over to a window. "Matt. Since you've become a sound ninja, I've noticed you seem to be lacking in-" "Sound Jutsu?" Matt sighed. "I told you. The only sound jutsu I know is powerful but it weakens me to the extreme." Orochimaru nodded and looked around. He then picked up a guitar that was sitting on a chair. "Here." He also handed Matt a scroll. Matt took the scroll and pocketed it. He then looked at the guitar.

"In case you weren't aware, my arm's broken. There's no way I can play." Matt watched as Orochimaru sighed. "I know, but you can study how to use the special jutsus that are aligned to this instrument." Matt nodded and Orochimaru walked off. As he began talking to Kin, Matt started fingering the guitar with one hand. A minute later, Orochimaru left and Kin hobbled over. "How'd it go?" he asked. "Eh. I got a mission if we recover in time. How about you?"

Matt held the guitar and scroll up. "So, he wants you to learn some jutsu?" Matt nodded and sighed. "It's going to take some doing." He watched as Kin started to read the scroll. She raised one eyebrow. "This is going to take some doing." She said, watching him. "I know. Well, no time like the present." The duo returned to the room, where Kin laid on the bed and Matt read the scroll.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto grumbled as he ran up a tree. Kakashi didn't even look up from Make-Out Paradise. "Why are we doing this anyway?" Naruto fell down and landed on his back. "Because, you lost to those ninjas. Imagine what would happen if new enemies came about." Sasuke and Sakura were also training, looking annoyed as Naruto complained. Out of nowhere, a tree trunk flew into the tree Naruto had been climbing.

Manarak dashed over and barraged the trunk with a series of punches. He finished up by kicking the trunk into a rock. The trunk shattered and Manarak sighed. "…" He walked off just as Maito Gai walked over, followed by Rock Lee. "Where're Neji and TenTen?" Naruto asked. "I don't know. Probably doing something youthful!" Maito Gai struck a pose, mimicked by Rock Lee. Manarak walked back over, grabbed Maito Gai, and flung him hard into a rock.

As Rock Lee rushed to help his sensei, Manarak sighed and began pulverizing a rock. "What's his problem?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke. Turning around, Manarak's eyes glowed red. "I think he's just pissed, Baka." Naruto turned and ran as fast as he could as the really angry Manarak chased him. "Get back here!" he yelled. For the next minute, all anyone could hear was the sound of Naruto getting beaten up by a really angry flame ninja.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And here we have the end of chapter 2.

Matt- That's not cool! I get a stupid guitar!

And?

Matt- GUITARS AREN'T WEAPONS!

They can be. Pouts Anyway, please read and review!


End file.
